All I Want
by Godly Senpai
Summary: "If you loved me, why'd you leave me...?" — Lucy pushed Natsu away. Having felt the true feeling of love, he now has to deal with the true feeling of depression. [NaLu] Based on the song All I Want by Kodaline.


Natsu; the male peacefully layed in bed, the gleaming moon shining over his small house in the woods. The azure cat laying beside him as only one thought lingered throughout his mind, eating him, destroying him.

Lucy; the Celestial mage wasn't there, gone, the blond was gone. Natsu was pushed away from her life, thrown away into the garbage without remorse. Now the dragon slayer missed her, he wanted her existence more than anything in the world at the moment, but.. She wasn't there and he knew, knowing perfectly well. The Heartfilia didn't care about his feelings anymore. Slightly turning his cranium towards the left side of the room, he watched the sparkles that floated in the sky.

The salmon-haired male wished upon the stars resting above in the shadowy sky, that she would come looking for him. Maybe, just maybe the wooden door would be knocked on, he would hear a calm "Oi, Natsu!" and he could lay his eyes upon her beautiful persona.

_All I want is nothing more,_

_To hear you knocking at my door._

_'Cause if I could see your face once more,_

_I could die a happy man I'm sure._

But.. The wish never came true. He was stuck there, bathing in his depression. The sound of the final "goodbye" ringing throughout his head. He's dying, inside and outside. The time strikes 1:00 AM and he's now covering his face, the tears slipping out once more. He covered his mouth, placing both hands, not wanting to wake up the sleeping Happy. The endless night has begun. He wanted her, he needed her by his side. That'd stop the waterfall currently, swiftly leaking out of his eyes.

_When you said your last goodbye,_

_I died a little bit inside._

_I lay in tears in bed all night._

_Alone without you by my side._

His thoughts continued to consume him. Weren't they suppose to stay together forever? They were soul mates, one couldn't live without the other. But in the end, he was the one who really couldn't live without her. Maybe he could forget, shake the blond away from his mind, look for someone else. Move on, but no one was like Lucy. Lucy was one of a kind. She was extremely special to Natsu.

_But if you loved me,_

_Why'd you leave me?_

_Take my body._

_Take my body._

_All I want is,_

_And all I need is,_

_To find somebody,_

_I'll find somebody like you._

Lucy Heartfilia. The Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail. The female who Natsu loved and always promised to take care of, gone from within his grasp. Lucy had awakened a side of him, a side not even he thought existed. He was a complete blockhead, but even he learned the true meaning of love. He might be stupid, but he knew what love was. A fire breathing dragon and a beautiful princess, an enchanted fairy tale to last forever.

_So you brought out the best of me,_

_A part of me I've never seen._

_You took my soul and wiped it clean._

_Our love was made for movie screens._

Like in a flash, the time already striked 2:00 AM. Natsu, snapping back to reality after exploring his thoughts; already drenching the bed sheets and pillows with his tears; he couldn't take this pain anymore. It was becoming overbearing, it was always overbearing. She might've been the reason he discovered the true meaning of love, but she was also the reason he was dealing with depression at the moment. But... Why? Going through all the unbearable pain, yet feeling a warm sensation inside his chest.

_But if you loved me,_

_Why'd you leave me?_

_Take my body,_

_Take my body._

_All I want is,_

_And all I need is,_

_To find somebody._

_I'll find somebody._

Natsu loved her with every ounce of the burning passion that rested inside his flaming heart. That was obviously clear enough, but knowing Lucy didn't feel the same way anymore was like pouring a freezing bucket of water onto his flaming heart, the same water that's spilling from his eyes.

Many sudden thoughts once again rushed into his mind like a wrecking ball, the fated meeting at Hargeon Town, taking her to the Fairy Tail guild to become a member, and all of the adventures they went on together. Every memory, every flashback was being flung at him and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Make it stop..." Clenching at his cranium with absolute force, he shaked and shaked repeatedly, trying to make the overflow of flashbacks stop. "Please... Someone... Make it stop..."

Suddenly, Natsu was touched upon his cheeks by a soft paw. Slowly opening his right eye, the image of the figure was vague, but he could still identify it as a certain azure cat.

"... H-Happy..?"

".. Natsu.. What's going on? Why are you crying..?"

Natsu watched as Happy gazed towards him; the cat had worried eyes plastered upon his expression in which a nearly evident tear was almost visible. "I-I'm not crying.. Haha.. What are ya' talking about?"

"Natsu... The bed sheets are all wet.. Your face is all red.. I can see the tears on your cheeks.. Natsu! Why are you crying!?" Happy's tone shifted into a serious one as he demanded an answer right now and at first Natsu hesitated, but ultimately decided to confess.

"Um... It's about.. L-Luce... I-I miss her..."

A frown immediately appeared upon Happy's lips upon hearing the maiden's name. "Oh... I see.. Well, you can't be depressed about it so stand up and regain your composure, Natsu! You're better than this."

"Happy.."

".. Hm.. You know what? You should go for a short walk, Natsu. Clear your mind and relax.. Please?"

Natsu thought about Happy's suggestion and came to the conclusion of accepting the offer. ".. O-okay.. I'll go.."

Dragging his depressed persona off the bed, Natsu slowly got dressed with whatever clothes he could find at the moment and walked out the door, waving back at Happy, who gradually waved back.

Leaving the forest his house was located in, Natsu strolled into the streets of Magnolia. The tears had stopped flowing out and were starting to dry on his face. Though now his eyes were exponentially heavy, it was hard to keep them open. It was dangerous to be out on the streets and before Natsu left, he could've sworn it was almost 3:00 AM. Natsu continued walking, pacing around the town. But something was wrong.. The path, it was strangely familiar and Natsu came to an abrupt pause. A sudden pressure disrupted his gut and a warm sensation embraced his heart. Eyes widening, Natsu was currently standing in front of her apartment.. Lucy's apartment.

He immediately closed his charcoal eyes, taking a moment of silence to remember everything, every flashback he had to endure before and opened them right after. Words, strange, but relevant words suddenly flowed out his vocals...

_"_If you loved me,

Why'd you leave me?

Take my body,

Take my body.

All I want is,

All I need is,

To find somebody.

I'll find somebody like you._"_

Natsu released a depressed sigh, finishing the verse, shoving his hands into his pockets and slowly walking away from Lucy's apartment. He shifted his head down, a shadow covering the area of his eyes to keep the tears hidden.

"If you loved me, why'd you leave me...?" He whispered, walking off into a deep, depressed hole of mental solitude.


End file.
